Presents 2!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Presents 2! 53 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago (The roleplays that had been going on... here.) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde Reposts from the previous: "Oh, there's an entire array of machines. Invented by a colleague of mine, in another dimension--he refers to it as 'jaunting' or 'going for a jaunt'." A chuckle. "Guess his name." •Share › Avatar Hela Hyde Jekyll1886 • 14 hours ago Um... I'm afriad I'm not very good at these sort of things... Is he a Lanyon, by any chance? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hela Hyde • 13 hours ago "Close." •Share › Avatar Hela Hyde Jekyll1886 • 13 hours ago Hmm... A... Jekyll? You did say this was another dimension, correct? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hela Hyde • 13 hours ago "Good show! Harry Jekyll, to be precise. And, yes. One very reminiscent of the roaring twenties, though obviously more advanced.")) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited I see, well I suppose I should be getting ready now. *She smiled.* Is there any chance I could bring my new kitten with me? I just got him and I'd hate to him leave all alone... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "Of course. Taken whomever you please." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you, sir! I'll be dressed soon! *She put Leo down, rushing to her wardrobe and grabbing her warmest clothes.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago He waited patiently outside the door. ((Should we wait for Elaina?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((I think we should. Could you tag her, please?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ((I managed to tag her above, but Disqus is for some reason not wanting to let me do so again right now. :P)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Ah, that's alright!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Elaina Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (What do you need me to do?) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ((Just maybe she should go and put some warm clothes on and come back to the door? After that, they can all go for a sleigh ride! :) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Oh, okay!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Ah, I need to get warm clothes too? *she smiled* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "Go ahead, then. We'll all jaunt out from here when you return." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she ran off, putting on a big coat* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Lewis waited by Helen's door. ((Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she came back in a coat that was too big for her* ready! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago He nodded with a smile, and turned his head toward the door. "Ready, Helen?" he asked. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Yes, just a moment! *She tucked Leo into one of her large coat pockets, bundled up from head to toe.* Okay, I think I'm ready. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Lewis nodded. "Very well, then." He took out a small device, and spoke into it. "Jaunt!" In less than an eyeblink, the trio--and Leo--were in a snow-covered field. The mountains in the distance bounded the tranquil valley in which they found themselves. Weir himself had suddenly materialized a large, heavy coat, along with other appropriate winter wear, no doubt provided in rearranged atomic form during the jaunt itself. He stepped up to a nearby sleigh. It was of fine craftsmanship, lovingly worn from years of use but still solidly serviceable. Two black horses were tacked up to it, the light breeze animating their flowing manes. Jingle bells hung from the array. Lewis stood ready to help Helen and Elaina up into the sleigh. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Sorry Elaina Hyde ! I didn't see this!) (Recap!) Catt Hatter: *The world tilted as Elaina's head passed the threshold and she nearly fell over. Inside there was complete blackness and dead air, the light from the entrance barely let her see more than her own limbs.* You okay in there? *Catt's voice called through the opening in the floor.* Elaina Hyde: *she yelped and frowned, looking around* w... what...? Catt Hatter: Oh right, you've never been in there before, have you? Sorry. *Catt apologised.* I'll explain more once I've turned on some light. Would you mind scooting a bit away from the hole? I don't want to step on you in the dark. Elaina Hyde: Okay... *she stepped back* (End Recap) *Catt carried the Hatt to a corner where it wouldn't be in the way, before climbing inside herself. Outside, the Hatt appeared to swallow her on it's way to the floor.* Great! Now let's get some light in here, shall we? *There was the sound of footsteps, and a slight thump as Catt walked into the table. Some metal clinking sounds, and a propane lantern sprang to life. The white light shone on three bookcases, and a display cabinet made of oak that stood around the table and armchair. Darkness stretched beyond the almost cozy circle.* What do you think? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *she shut her eyes, then opened them* woah... that's awesome! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Hee-hee, thank you! Now, *she walked over to the display cabinet and pulled a black, rubber looking flashlight out of the top drawer. She clicked it on and held out her hand to help Elaina up.* Let's go find you a present! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *she took Catt's hand* I'm excited! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Me too! *She squeezed Elaina's hand.* Let's go! *Catt lead the way past the little ring of furniture, into the darkness beyond. After a short time, Elaina noticed they were surrounded by piles and stacks and mounds of all sorts of things.* Let me know if you see anything you like! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Woah... um... this... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yes? *Catt turned to look at her, careful to keep the flashlight beam out of her eyes.* •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I don't know what to pick! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago That's okay, take your time. *Catt smiled, handing her the flashlight.* We're not in a rush. (There could be anything from the real world in there, child's toys, clothes, furniture, even cooking utensils! Feel free to find anything you think Elaina would want or find useful!) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Huh... I dunno. No chance of a phone charger or service tower? XD) *she looked around, trying to see in the piles without sending them crashing on her* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (That's entirely possible, but you would have to search the pile of tech related stuff.) You have anything particular in mind that you'd like? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Nope... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Ah well, *She shrugged,* I'm sure there'll be something that catches your eye. There's a lot of cool stuff here! *So saying, she picked up an antique top which she set to spinning on the oddly level floor. It whistled as the plunger sprouted back out the top and she pressed it again, making the top spin faster. She smiled in the near darkness.* •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Woah... that's cool! Umm... *she picked up a stuffed elephant and grinned* I like this... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Nice choice! *Catt picked up the top and replaced it on one of the piles.* See anything else you like, or is that all? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Um... I guess that's it...? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Okay. If you're sure that's all you want we should get back. *She pointed towards the way they had come. Off in the distance they could just see the light from the propane lantern shining past the bookcass. Had they really tracked that far?* •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh, um... sure... yeah, that's cool! *she hugged the elephant.* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago After you. *Catt bowed and held her arm out towards the entrance.* Y'know, since you've got the flashlight. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Right. *she led the way* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *They talked on the way back, it seemed to take substantially longer to get there than it did walking out.* So what made you pick the elephant? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I like elephants and stuffed animals... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago That's cute! *Catt stepped over an acoustic guitar that lay across their path.* Are elephants your favourite animal? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *she shrugged, almost stepping on a wooden block* I dunno... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Don't know your favourite? That's okay, me neither. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago There are so many cool ones... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago There really are, like peacocks and geckos! *They stepped around a pile of what looked like mismatched shoes, some of which were small enough to fit an infant.* Then there's the fuzzy ones too! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Cheetahs! •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah! They're so fast! *She looked off into the blackness that chased the flashlight beam like rain after clouds.* You ever wonder what it would be like to ride one? •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Dang. Stop being so poetic! I can't!) I do... although I don't know if it could carry someone... 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Sorry! I thought it could use some atmosphere.) Probably not a full sized person, but maybe a small one. Oh! Or maybe if it were a giant cheetah! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *elaina grinned* yah! Giant cheetah! •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy